


I'm Not Calling You A Liar

by ataleoffiction



Series: Lost Girls [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Werewolf Danny, Werewolf!Danny, lawstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ataleoffiction/pseuds/ataleoffiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little post-Halloween conversation between tall gay Danny and our useless lesbian vampire Carmilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Calling You A Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.... basically set after episode 25. Follows "Lost Girls". Pretty short, i know. But I'm trying to lead into something else and this seemed like a good point to stop.

Danny was careful as she woke to the sounds of Carmilla getting dressed. She opened one eye into a slit and she could see Carmilla nearly dressed, boots strapped but now buttoning her purple flannel shirt, which looked like a dress on the petite vampire.

“You don’t have to go. I mean, you can stay, if you want to.”

“Just trying to avoid that regretful morning after scenario ginger snaps. Where you unsheathe that sword by the nightstand and I have to jump out the window. That, and the sun will be coming out soon. May as well get back before Laura decides to send the crimson terror all over campus trying to find me.”

The summer sister was awake now, shrugging off her comforter to reveal her nearly nude body. A single Twilight Sparkle sock was scrunched down past the ankle and dangled off her left foot like an elephant trunk.

“Oh, and that would be bad,” Danny was grinning at the other girl as she slid out of bed. “If Perry and LaFontaine founds us here… stark naked… in bed with one another.”

“And was that your master plan, to seduce me and make Laura jealous?”

“No! I swear, I would never. “

“No, no. It’s all clear now. Have your way with me, Laura and probably every other girl around campus?”

“What? I’m not trying to hurt her. And I’m not trying to use you, you have to believe me!”

“I don’t have to believe anything!” Carmilla spun on the ball of her foot and started towards the door, but Danny’s soft voice stopped her as soon as her fingers slipper around the door knob.

“I’m not like that.”

The vampire sighed, twisting her body back around to see Danny kneeling on the edge of her bed, clutching her bed sheet over her chest.

“No, I don’t suppose you are,” she said, stepping closer to the redhead. Leaning in, she pressed her lips against the TA’s, mumbling when she spoke again. “You’re more like a puppy, aren’t you, red?”

“A puppy that can bring you to your knees.”

“If I recall, you were the one spending most of the time on your knees.”

Danny shrugged in response. “I put you on your back, just like I would if we really got into a fight.”

“Puddin’ if we got into a fight, as you are now, it’s going to end up just like when you came at me with that stake. Even with your sword and armor.”

“Don’t forget about my spear.” Danny gripped Carmilla’s hips tight and pulled the other girl towards her. Carmilla nibbled on her lower lip as she felt Danny’s hardening nipples through the thin fabric of her blouse.

“Oh, I’m certain it wouldn’t make any difference whatsoever, buttercup. Maybe if you had a pack of hounds or something.”

Does this bitch think she’s being sly, or something? “A pack? I’m betting one will do just fine.”

“Never in a million years.”

Hmm.


End file.
